heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Leslie Withers
Leslie Withers is a supporting and plot-crucial character of The Evil Within, The Assignment and The Consequence. He is a mentally-impaired patient under the care of doctor Marcelo Jimenez, and a subject in the STEM program. Appearance Leslie has pale skin and white hair, and dark rings around his eyes, a possible result of extreme sleep deprivation, or insomnia. One of his front teeth has a large chip in it, while the rest of the set is poorly-maintained and seems to be mildly rotten. He is almost always seen wearing a straightjacket owing to him being a mental patient. He is initially bound, though the sleeves came undone at the start of Chapter 3, after the ambulance crash. He usually stands either hunched over or very upright, looking at the floor, with his hands either close together or over his ears. Personality Leslie is mostly seen as very frightened and easily overwhelmed by his surroundings, and is prone to fits of hysteria when presented with a trigger, be it visual or audio. He has a tendency to repeat the last few words said by whoever may be around him, and seems to be very confused, if not detached from his surroundings, probably living in his own world. Despite his unstable mentality, Leslie is almost child-like, and is quick to develop a sense of trust in those who are kind to and protective of him, "people" here being chiefly Juli Kidman and Sebastian Castellanos, often hiding behind them and will help them when needed. Leslie seems to be aware of and largely fearful of Ruvik, panicking when he is near. He views Ruvik as a hostile entity, as seen when he uses Kidman's handgun to shoot at Ruvik's manifestation in The Consequence. Despite this, he is seemingly conditioned to head towards the "source" at all costs, whether he realises it or not, and breaks down more and more the closer he is to Ruvik, and exhibits increasingly bizarre behavior by the time he reaches Beacon. Mentality According to Ruvik's assessment, Leslie was noted to have psychological developmental delays and issues with communication, social cognition, and repetitive behaviours. These behavioral traits are in line with those of autism or Asperger's Syndrome. Further testing also reveal signs of Synesthesia, and increased susceptibility to external stimuli and pattern adaptiveness that were passed down through his family genes. Leslie displays signs of traumatic mental damage and possibly anxiety disorder, often wandering around mumbling to himself and paying little attention to those around him, though with some persuasion he could learn to trust those who seem like parental figures, like Juli or Sebastian. Leslie has always compensated for his communication difficulty by unconsciously emulating the thoughts of others. With the correct stimulation, however, Leslie would be instantly and painfully debilitated, unable to do anything while reduced to an agonizing screaming fit. In these instances, there is usually a presence of Ruvik nearby that can be destroyed to calm him down, though not always the case. Despite this, however, Leslie seems "programmed" to involuntarily head towards Beacon Mental Hospital and by extension, Ruvik himself. While it is known that his mental disorders are hereditary and that he was practically driven mad after witnessing the murder of his family, it is unknown if he was like his in-game state in the first place, or if his mentality was further broken by the experiments done to him. Considering the nature of Ruvik's STEM, and the fact that a "saner" version of him can be heard talking in one flashback, the latter case seems to be more believable. Incidentally, the more degraded his mentality is, the more high-pitched his voice becomes, as his past self sounded much closer to his age. Role in the Crossover Relationships Category:The Evil Within Category:The Evil Within Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Presumably Deceased Category:Primary Characters